


Power Rangers Animus Force

by RainbowRooster



Category: Power Rangers
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 04:32:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15331836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowRooster/pseuds/RainbowRooster
Summary: Commissioned from FlightRising, this story will be episodic and follow the stories of the animus force of power rangers. Building team cohesion isn't as easy as it seems, will this team be able to hold together to defeat the great evil plaguing their world?





	Power Rangers Animus Force

What started out as a normal day had officially turned out to be one of the worst days of the year. It was the day before Thanksgiving break and here he was, sitting in detention for something he didn’t do. Kendall sat in a desk that was too small for really anyone, wishing that he could be away from the small, unused classroom where everyone was just sitting. The instructor mentioned being irritated that they had to spend their time watching them while the holiday started without him. The other two guys in the room were Nick and Jake. Kendall didn’t know Jake personally, but he knew of him due to the school being relatively small. Jake sat with his feet up on the desk as he scribbled away into a notebook he balanced on his knee. Nick, who Kendall had known for some time, sat closer to him. He fiddled on his phone, which the teacher didn’t seem to care much about. Kendall put his head down on the desk in front of him, sighing deeply as he recalled what had gotten him into this mess in the first place.   
It was in the morning in the bathrooms that a newer student had come in to smoke a cigarette between classes. Kendall wasn’t really a fan of the small, white objects himself, but he ignored the newcomer as he washed his hands. He was about to leave when the smoke alarm sounded in the bathroom. To escape, the new student climbed out of the window and left the smoldering cig on the sink next to Kendall. He had picked it up to toss it right as the principal had walked in. What luck he thought. He thought about asking Nick why he was there, but it would probably be the same reason he was always there. Late every day to class, coming into the room in a flurry of apologies. He always silently accepted the detention slips he received for being tardy. Kendall thought to himself, who sends people to detention for being late?   
The silence in the room was broken by the loud sigh of the teacher. He stood, stretching his arms above his head, “Well, even though we have another ten minutes, I’m going to let you out early since it’s the holidays.” In other words, he was done babysitting and wanted to get home himself. Nick sent a quick text, most likely to Joseph, their childhood friend, before swinging his backpack onto his shoulder. Kendall followed suit, watching as Jake left the room first without acknowledging anyone else. The teacher locked the door and followed the guys out of the building, locking the last doors behind them before hurrying to his car. Joseph was waiting in the parking lot leaning against a small, silver Honda. He smiled to them as they approached.   
“How’s detention?” He asked jokingly.   
“Same as always,” Nick replied, pulling his sweatshirt higher on his neck.   
The autumn weather had gotten chilly fast, leaving everyone scrambling to unpack their winter clothing before they froze to death. Jake was standing not too far away, quietly talking on his phone. He glanced up at the group before returning to his conversation. He looked somewhat frizzled, lacking a jacket and hair a mess from the wind blowing through the valley. Once he had hung up, he came over and quietly asked if he could catch a ride.   
“I know we don’t really know each other, but my mom’s gotta work late tonight at the hospital and she won’t be around to pick me up until morning. I would walk, but it’s hella cold today.” He looked down, rubbing his arm, goosebumps forming as another gust of wind blew through the parking lot.   
“Of course!” Joseph replied quickly. “Just tell me where you live and I can totally give you a ride.” He smiled, “name’s Joseph by the way. And this is Nick and Ken.” He motioned between the other two before turning to open the car door.   
“I’m Jake,” he mumbled before climbing into the back seat next to Kendall. The ride was fairly short for Jake. He only lived a few blocks away, but it was still a ways to walk in the cold without a jacket, Kendall thought. Everyone exchanged phone numbers before waving goodbye to Jake. Ken sat in the back silent as Nick and Joseph talked up a storm in the front. In no time, they were outside of his own house. Ken grabbed his bag and thanked Joseph for the ride. Strolling up the driveway, Kendall fished his keys from his pocket. While his house was smaller, the backyard opened up to the nearby hunting range. This allowed for miles of forest to be right at the edge of the back fence. The smell of the pine trees, tall and dark, always calmed him. The sound of the wind blowing through the trees always reminded Ken of the coast, where he would travel with his family in the summers. Now, he lived alone at home, mother having died in a car crash, father nowhere to be found. The only semblance of a family Ken had left was Joseph and Nick, and the monthly check he received from his grandparents to pay the utilities of the house. Luckily, the house was owned by them before his parents had left, and he didn’t have to pay any rent or other bills related to the house itself.   
Dropping his bag by the door, Ken wandered through the kitchen. Grabbing a snack, he headed out to the small balcony that stood behind the house. The backyard sloped away from the house, leaving enough room for the balcony to be high up but also on the first level of the house. Below the balcony was the entrance to the basement that had been converted into a rec room. He ate slowly as he thought about the party he would be attending that night. Someone popular was holding a party not too far from his place, and if Joseph and Nick weren’t going, he wouldn’t have considered going, but Joseph had pushed for him to get out of the house. Groaning, he went back inside to get dressed for this party that he would most likely not enjoy.   
-  
The party was as to be expected; filled with people that Ken barely knew, minus Joseph and Nick. A group was gathering outside in the backyard of the house. Ken recognized his classmates James, Shawn, and surprisingly Jake. Jake was standing near James, chatting about something funny by the look on James’s face. Shawn stood close to the other two, chiming in every now and then. The three walked over to the small group to say hi to Jake. Upon introductions, everyone seemed to recognize someone from a class or two. They were listening to Shawn joke at James’ expense when they were interrupted by someone talking on the speakers. It was the one throwing the party, laying out the scary tale that had been told every autumn in the town. The woods were haunted, people disappear, the usual. This time, though, there was a dare in the air about who could last the longest in the forest. Those who took the challenge would receive $50 each in reward money and fame at school, which was honestly worth more than the money itself. James spoke out, “I’ll go!”   
One by one, the group of six eventually all decided to go. There was apparently a flag far in the woods that they would have to find and bring back to prove that they made it to the checkpoint. The challenge was to stay the night in the woods and arrive in the morning with the flag, claiming their victory. Others had joined after seeing the group of six enter the competition, but as the night wore on, many decided to turn back before they lost sight of the house lights. The small group walked further in, Shawn and James joking together as Kendall took the lead. He knew the woods well because of being raised in the area, and having explored it extensively with his father before the accident with his mother. What they weren’t expecting was rain though, which sort of came out of nowhere. Running to fund shelter, the group laughed as they found themselves hunkered at the entrance of a small cave.   
Nick noticed that there was more to the cave than they thought, using his cell phone to light up the entrance to the pathway. Without thinking, Jake began the trek further into the cave. Nick followed him, upset that he would just go rushing in without waiting for anyone. Ken followed his two friends, not really wanting to be left out of an adventure. The last three boys shrugged and decided to follow one by one further into the cave. The passageway was fairly narrow, only allowing for one person to walk through at a time. Kendall didn’t recognize this cave, had it always been there? They continued further in until the cave opened up into a large room. Holes in the ceiling allowed for moonlight to filter through, along with the drops of rain. The small creek that ran through the center of the cave bubbled quietly, giving a calm ambiance to the room. A faint glow emanated from the back of the cave. Before they could reach it, though, a man came out of nowhere, intercepting their path to the objects.   
“What are you doing here?” he asked.


End file.
